


Он никогда не скажет "люблю"

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Иногда всё оказывается совсем не тем, чем представлялось раньше.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1. В тебе я вижу звёзды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is a Word He Won't Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503536) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 



Он моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, но темнота всё ещё окутывала его глаза.

Забуза закашлялся, затем попытался сесть, но чья-то рука заставила его упасть обратно.

— Вам пока не стоит этого делать, — произнёс мужской голос.

Забуза изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на лице мужчины. _Ниндзя-медик. Но как…_

В его памяти всплыл образ полумёртвого Хаку, лежавшего на земле.

— Хаку… — Забуза вновь предпринял попытку подняться, но ниндзя-медик мягко оттолкнул его назад.

— Полегче, — произнёс он, — успокойтесь, Вы не до конца выздоровели.

— Хаку, — хрипло повторил Забуза и огляделся по сторонам, — Хаку… Где Хаку?

— Она в порядке, — отозвался медик, — она отдыхает. Она довольно стойкая молодая девушка и скоро должна очнуться.

_…она?_

Забуза повернул голову и увидел Хаку, который лежал на соседней кровати. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт спокойному дыханию. О ком тогда говорил этот человек? И что насчёт состояния Хаку?

— Мальчик, — прохрипел Забуза, объясняя, — что с этим… мальчиком?

Ниндзя-медик с недоумением взглянул на него.

— Никаких мальчиков здесь нет. Только эта девушка.

Хаку зашевелился, его веки затрепетали. Медик нахмурился и подошёл к кровати.

— Она приходит в себя, — сказал он. Забуза наблюдал за тем, как медик прижал влажную тряпку ко лбу Хаку.

И снова потерял сознание. От кровопотери и слишком большой путаницы, с которой он пока не в силах был справиться.

***

Было темно, когда Забуза проснулся, и единственным светом в палате был тусклый огонёк свечи, стоявшей в углу.

Лицо Хаку было бледным и болезненным; длинные пряди прилипли к его влажному лбу. Забуза медленно сел, слегка кряхтя, после чего и вовсе встал с кровати.

— Хаку…

Его дыхание было поверхностным и затруднённым; Забуза видел капельки пота на лбу ученика. Когда он подошёл ближе, Хаку застонал и повернулся, отчего ворот больничной рубашки немного приоткрылся, и глаза Забузы изумлённо расширились.

Хаку всегда носил несколько слоёв безразмерной одежды, скрывавшей фигуру. Но рубашка была значительно тоньше, подобно бинтам, и мокрая от пота ткань прилипла к его телу.

Забуза с открытым ртом уставился на небольшую выпуклую грудь Хаку с маленькими торчащими сосками.

***

Забузе понадобилось время на то, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Хаку снова застонал и повернулся. Каждое его движение натягивало ткань рубашки, открывая Забузе всё новые изгибы и округлости фигуры, которую Хаку так тщательно скрывал.

Позади него послышались шаги ниндзя-медика.

— У неё до сих пор лихорадка, — произнёс он. Забуза уставился на него, не зная, что сказать, — чидори едва не покончил с ней. Пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем она поправится.

Забуза молча кивнул и опустился на колени рядом с Хаку, приложив ладонь к его лбу.

— Хаку, — пробормотал Забуза. Повернувшись, она блаженно улыбнулась во сне.

***

На седьмой день Хаку проснулась, с трудом села на кровати и моргнула.

Забуза, сидевший в углу, впился в неё взглядом, сохраняя молчание. Ему было сложно принять это — Хаку не был мальчиком. Хаку была девушкой. Девушкой, которая обманывала его годами.

— Забуза-сан, — сказала Хаку. Её лицо выражало что-то между страхом и облегчением, и в памяти Забузы внезапно всплыл момент на мосту, когда он подполз к телу ученицы и взял её лицо в свои ладони, — Забуза-сан, Вы…

— Да, мы оба живы.

Хаку на мгновение улыбнулась, но затем вновь стала серьёзной. Она всегда хорошо понимала настроение Забузы, иногда даже лучше, чем сам Забуза.

— В чём дело?

Забуза хмыкнул.

— Ни в чём, — он попытался проигнорировать то, как скривилось её лицо, и сосредоточился на своих руках.

— Я… разочаровал Вас?

Забуза вскинул голову. Хаку смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых читались боль и неуверенность.

— Идиот, что ты мелешь? — огрызнулся Забуза. — Ты — мой самый ценный инструмент, и ты так просто бросился на чидори этого человека. Дурак. Мне не принесёт пользы сломанный инструмент.

Хаку обняла свои колени руками.

— Забуза-сан...

— Идиот, — повторил он. Хаку опустила голову, по её щекам покатились слёзы.

Забуза быстро встал, укоризненно промолчав.

Ему с трудом удалось преодолеть желание взять Хаку на руки.

***

Они молча покинули больницу. Ни Хаку, ни Забуза не проронили ни слова. Хаку следовала за учителем, понурив голову, длинные пряди волос колыхались в такт шагам. Она снова была одета как мальчик, и можно было практически забыть о её теле, скрытом за слоями одежды. Они шли почти целый день, и наконец Забуза заговорил:

— Почему ты иногда одеваешься как девчонка?

Хаку подняла на него испуганный взгляд.

— З-забуза-сан?

— Твои розовые шмотки, — объяснил он, — и то, какие причёски ты делаешь. Вне битв ты выглядишь слишком… женственно.

— Ой, — Хаку застенчиво улыбнулась, прищурив глаза, — полагаю, всё дело в моей нежной натуре, Забуза-сан.

— Ага.

Дальше они шли в тишине. Дорога тянулась на восток, чёрные тени падали на землю. Хаку выглядела обеспокоенной, и Забуза видел это по её глазам. Она бросала на него короткие взгляды, пока Забуза не сорвался:

— Ну чего тебе?! Выкладывай.

— Я… — Хаку испуганно подскочила на месте и прижала руки к груди, — Забуза-сан, я…

Её щёки густо покраснели. Глаза Забузы раздражённо сузились.

— Что «ты»? — Хаку покраснела сильнее.

— Я… просто вспомнил… тот момент на мосту, — выдохнула она и смущённо посмотрела на учителя. Забуза хмыкнул.

— Я был чересчур эмоционален только из-за потери крови, — проворчал он.

— А… тогда понятно.

Забуза молча наблюдал за тем, как Хаку пыталась проглотить боль, фокусируя взгляд на земле.

— Забуза-сан?

— Что? — он пристально посмотрел на неё.

— Я просто… — она колебалась, её голос звучал непривычно, — я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль. Я знаю, что Вам не нужен сломанный инструмент.

— Хм… — Забуза сохранял холодное выражение на лице, — посмотрим, как ты будешь исправлять свои ошибки.

— Да, Забуза-сан.

Они снова погрузились в тишину, и Забуза, подняв голосу, смотрел, как дымка закрывала огромную луну.

***

Той ночью Забуза услышал плач Хаку.

Они находились в деревянной хижине, денег им хватило только на одну комнату. Забуза устроился в углу, отвернувшись от ученицы. Вскоре в темноте начали раздаваться приглушённые звуки тихого плача и неровного дыхания Хаку.

Забуза сел и зажёг лампу.

Хаку всхлипывала; её глаза были красными и опухшими от слёз. Оранжевый свет отражался на её бледной коже и локонах, прилипших ко лбу. Забуза сощурил глаза.

— Что случилось? — спросил он. Хаку покачала головой в ответ.

— Ничего, — сказала она, — извините, что разбудил Вас.

Она пошевелилась, натягивая одеяло на плечи, когда Забуза схватил её за руку.

Хаку встрепенулась, и в оранжевом свете лампы стало ещё заметнее, насколько она была маленькой и нежной, что до сих пор поражало Забузу. Это была его Хаку, его оружие. Миниатюрная, хрупкая, крохотная. Как птичка.

Что-то заставило его произнести:

— Хаку, сними халат.

Её глаза расширились, совсем немного. Она отстранилась, сильнее прижав к себе одеяло.

— Зачем?

— Хочу видеть твои раны, — соврал Забуза, — я хочу видеть состояние своего инструмента, — даже в тусклом свете лампы он заметил, как вспыхнула Хаку, — знаешь, есть кое-что подозрительное, — продолжил он, приблизившись к ней и заставив её сжаться, — я никогда не видел твою грудь. Большинство мужчин в этом плане не стесняется, но я заметил, что ты всегда осторожен и не снимаешь при мне одежду. Почему?

— Забуза-сан, пожалуйста… — захныкала Хаку, а Забуза подошёл ещё ближе.

— Сними халат, Хаку, — приказал он.

— Забу…

— Живо.

Хаку поражённо уставилась на него, затем медленно отпустила одеяло, и оно упало к её ногам. Хаку стыдливо посмотрела на пол и начала развязывать пояс.

— Забуза-сан, — произнесла она. Верхняя часть халата скользнула по её голому плечу, — пожалуйста, простите меня.

Халат упал. Забуза бесстрастно посмотрел на Хаку, обнажённую до пояса. На её груди виднелся уродливый ожог.

Забуза сделал шаг вперёд, и Хаку вздрогнула. Он провёл рукой по изгибам её плеча, затем опустил ладонь ниже до выступающего бугорка левой груди. Кончиком пальца он прикоснулся к соску Хаку, и ученица тяжело задышала через нос, густо покраснев.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — Забуза грубо мял её грудь, заставляя Хаку извиваться под его ладонью. — _Почему?_

— Забуза-сан…

Но прежде, чем Хаку успела договорить, Забуза обхватил её руками и, яростно — нет, даже агрессивно — поцеловав, толкнул ученицу к стене.

— Ты _мой_ , — сказал он, — _мой_ инструмент. _Моё_ оружие. Ты не имел права скрывать это от меня.

— Я не думал, что однажды придётся признаться… — Хаку отчаянно вцепилась пальцами в его бицепс, — не думал, что такому шиноби, как ты, пригодится девушка…

— Дурак, — прорычал Забуза и толкнул её на пол.

***

Первый их раз не был наполнен любовью. Забуза скорее отметил Хаку как свою собственность, будто вырезал на ней своё имя. Хаку была его. _Его_. Он не переставал об этом думать, вколачиваясь в неё, не переставал об этом спрашивать, когда Хаку вскрикивала под ним от боли. Она будет подчиняться ему, как было задумано с самого начала.

Во второй раз она лежала рядом с ним, обнажённая, с закрытыми глазами, и тихо всхлипывала. Он провёл рукой по внутренней части её бёдер, погрузил палец во влажную промежность и надавил на клитор, заставив Хаку негромко застонать, после чего вошёл в неё своим членом.

Они поцеловались, и этот глубокий поцелуй заставлял задуматься о том, кто же кого использовал.

***

Забуза вспомнил момент на мосту. Раненое тело Хаку рухнуло на землю, кровь текла по её груди и лицу.

Тогда он не знал секрет Хаку и просто взял её лицо в ладони и подумал о той единственной слезе, которая скатилась по её щеке.

Теперь Хаку снова плакала.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — спросил Забуза. Хаку покачала головой, покраснев и прижав руки к груди.

— Простите, Забуза-сан, — отозвалась она, давясь рыданиями, — я просто… я просто счастлива.

— Глупая, — Забуза притянул её к себе, позволив прижаться к своей груди, — моя бестолковая ученица постоянно плачет.

Хаку издала приглушённый всхлип, уткнувшись в его шею, и Забуза хмыкнул, приобняв её. Они держали друг друга в объятиях до конца ночи, и всё это время Хаку проплакала.

***

Всю ночь шёл дождь, и луна, наполовину скрытая тучами, образовывала тусклые тени на полу. Хаку зашевелилась, и Забуза молча нахмурился. Забавно, подумал он. Дождь и лунный свет казались ему более личными, чем слёзы, более интимными, чем обнажённое откровение двух душ, слившихся в темноте.

Наруто был прав; Забуза заботился о своём инструменте намного больше, чем признавал это. И когда Хаку прижалась к нему, он поклялся себе, что никогда не причинит ей боли, никогда не использует и не оскорбит её снова.

Конечно, он не расскажет о своей клятве Хаку. Забуза убрал пару прядей с лица ученицы. На большие нежности он пока был не готов.


	2. Глава 2. Он никогда не скажет "люблю"

— Между нами ничего не изменится, — сказал Забуза. Он надел обувь, не обращая внимания на Хаку, которая тихо сидела на кровати, — ты всё ещё мой инструмент. И если ты перестанешь быть для меня полезной, я без колебаний тебя заменю.

Забуза постоянно говорил Хаку о том, что если ~~он~~ она не оправдает его ожиданий, то он возьмёт и найдёт другого ученика, более достойного и полезного. Но на этот раз всё было несколько иначе; как только Забуза произнёс те самые слова, глаза Хаку начали застилать слёзы.

Проклятье. Он на самом деле имел в виду не это. Получается, он заставлял Хаку плакать, и если раньше его это никогда не беспокоило, то теперь он знал, что Хаку была девушкой — и, что более важно, девушкой, с которой он спал (хотя у него были отношения со многими женщинами, и он не обращал внимания на чувства ни одной из них, но Хаку была другой) — а потому Забуза начинал чувствовал вину за сказанное. Он приблизился к ученице и неловко погладил её по голове.

— Но… ты не так бесполезна, вообще-то, — добавил он, — даже если бы ты сломалась, я всё равно нашёл бы для тебя другое применение.

Он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы мягко сжать грудь Хаку, но, судя по всему, сделал только хуже.

Очевидно, он с самого начала ляпнул что-то не то.

К этому придётся привыкать.

***

Тренироваться ему тоже стало намного сложнее, зная, что Хаку оказалась женщиной. И Забуза не понимал, что делать. Ему следует облегчить тренировки, учитывая особые для женщин дни каждый месяц? Или, наоборот, усложнить в наказание за то, что ученица отказывалась делить с ним постель? (технически они спали в одной кровати, но на интимную близость Хаку больше не соглашалась) Забуза выбрал последнее и чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что причинял ученице боль. Он не мог быть с ней мягким.

— Хаку, врагу плевать, сколько тебе нужно времени! — и это он ещё сдерживался.

Как только тренировка закончилась, Забуза прижал ученицу к земле, чтобы наверстать упущенное за несколько ночей без разрядки.

***

Хаку снова уставилась на него. Взглядом чистой, неограниченной преданности. Честно говоря, Забузе было бы гораздо комфортнее, если бы его ученица оставалась мальчиком. Это было бы странно, но зато соответствовало бы первоначальным целям мечника. Хаку-мальчик боготворил его, а он, в свою очередь, взялся обучать его, как хозяин обучает послушного щенка.

Но сейчас это сбивало с толку. Забуза не был дураком. Он знал о привязанности — Хаку принадлежала ему, и это не изменится — но периодически сталкивался лицом к лицу с её _обнажённой_ преданностью, и это весьма его смущало.

— Забуза-сан? — Хаку тихо наблюдала за ним. Эта проклятая женщина теперь читала его эмоции ещё лучше, что бесконечно бесило мечника. — Что случилось?

Забуза хмыкнул.

— Хватит уже пялиться, — он случайно поцарапал лезвие меча при затачивании, — Хаку, ты как собака. Домашнее животное. Меня это напрягает.

— Простите, Забуза-сан, — она виновато опустила голову, — я оставлю Вас в покое, если хотите.

Она собралась уходить, но Забуза схватил её за руку.

— Забуза-сан?

— Я не говорил, что ты можешь уйти.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я что-то сделала для Вас? — спросила Хаку, покраснев.

— Прекрати пялиться на меня и подойди сюда.

Хаку робко подошла ближе и опустилась на колени. Забуза издал раздражённый рык и резко притянул её к себе.

— Забуза-сан… — её глаза испуганно расширились, на что мечник удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Так-то лучше, — он немного переместил своё тело, позволив ученице прижаться к нему плотнее, и, не говоря ни слова, продолжил затачивать лезвие своего меча.

***

Не существовало такой техники ниндзя, которую Забуза не смог бы освоить. Исключением не стал и навык того, как заставить Хаку испытать оргазм.

Забузе доводилось спать со многими женщинами, но он не заботился об удовольствии ни одной из них. Хаку была его инструментом, и Забуза гордился тем, что его бестолковая ученица набиралась опыта во всех сферах жизни.

Кроме того, ему нравилось, как выглядело лицо Хаку всякий раз, когда она кричала, достигая пика наслаждения с ним.

***

Иногда, когда Забуза входил в Хаку сильными толчками, а её рот открывался в беззвучном стоне, волосы путались и прилипали к вспотевшей коже, пальцы цеплялись за его руки — перед его глазами всплывала картинка из прошлого. Мост. Взгляд Хаку. Единственная слезинка, которая скатилась по её щеке. Забуза был далёк от нежности, но такие моменты заставляли его сердце таять.

***

— Забуза-сан, — Хаку стояла перед ним, нервничая, — я должна Вам кое-что сказать.

— Что? — отозвался мечник. Судя по тому, как выглядела его ученица, случилось что-то серьёзное, но он старался скрыть тревогу за раздражением. — Ну, что стряслось? Выкладывай, у меня ещё много дел.

— Я… — Хаку колебалась; её щёки покраснели, — прежде, чем я расскажу Вам, я должна извиниться, — тихо добавила она, — боюсь, Вы будете мной недовольны.

— Да в чём дело? — глаза Забузы сузились. Хаку покраснела сильнее.

— Забуза-сан, я… — она обеспокоенно сцепила ладони в замок, — возможно, я беременна.

Забуза молча уставился на неё. Тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, была почти ощутимой.

Если задуматься о последних нескольких месяцах, то можно было заметить, что Хаку похудела. Забуза мог бы объяснить это отсутствием тренировок — не то, чтобы его это расстраивало; наоборот, ему нравились мягкие и женственные черты Хаку, он не хотел превращать её в перекачанную машину для убийств. И всё же в глубине души он волновался о том, что Хаку могла довести себя до смертельного истощения. Он чувствовал вину за то, что принуждал её к сексу даже в те моменты, когда она была измотана. Жалость грызла его изнутри.

Хаку нервничала, ожидая его ответа.

— Мы сможем и дальше заниматься сексом? — спросил он. Ещё один повод для гордости собой: хоть Хаку и была его инструментом, он не заставил бы её делать что-то против её воли. Она всё-таки не собака. Хаку покраснела.

— Не вижу причин, почему нет, — ответила она, — по крайней мере, на ранних сроках.

— Хм-м, — промычал Забуза, — в таком случае, твоё состояние нам не сильно помешает.

— Забуза-сан?

— Что?

Хаку сжала ладони в кулаки.

— А что насчёт ребёнка?

— А что с ним?

— Ну… — она колебалась, — это будет _наш_ ребёнок.

Забуза закатил глаза.

— Да, и что с того? Мы продолжим твой род. Ты и дальше будешь полезна.

— Да… — глаза Хаку стали влажными, — спокойной ночи, Забуза-сан.

Мечник раздражённо фыркнул (хотя сейчас он был слишком ошеломлён даже для того, чтобы раздражаться) и отпустил Хаку спать.

***

Ночью Забуза обнаружил, что Хаку свернулась калачиком рядом с ним, лёжа к нему спиной и притянув колени к подбородку. Стараясь не шуметь, он пододвинулся ближе и прижался к её спине.

— Забуза-сан? — сонно пробормотала Хаку.

Он ничего не ответил, приложив ладонь к её животу и прижавшись лицом к шее Хаку. Он буквально почувствовал, как напряглось её горло; она снова собиралась плакать.

— Дура, — проворчал Забуза и, перевернув ученицу к себе лицом, поцеловал её. Хаку тихо вздохнула, выражая не то шок, не то счастье, и Забуза удовлетворённо хмыкнул, — не думай, что я не зол на тебя. Теперь я не смогу тебя использовать. Пока ты носишь ребёнка.

— Простите, Забуза-сан, — отозвалась Хаку, но мечник просунул ладонь между её бёдер, заставив приглушённо застонать.

— Тихо, — он устроился между её ног и нагнулся.

Как и в ситуации с владением кунаем, некоторые вещи в этой жизни он лучше делал ртом, чем руками.

***

Забуза не был идеальным, не был нежным, не умел правильно подбирать слова. В отличие от убийств, выражение эмоций никогда не давалось ему легко. Но нужно ли оно вообще? Того, как Хаку выгибала спину, прикрывала глаза и плакала от счастья, было более, чем достаточно. Быть внутри неё было более, чем достаточно.

Забуза положил ладонь на её живот, поглаживая.

В любом случае, что-то человеческое в Забузе ещё оставалось.

***

Забузе пришлось вмешаться, когда Хаку снова попыталась надеть мужскую одежду, натягивая её на свой круглый живот.

— Идиотка, — проворчал мечник, — не думай, что я позволю тебе так ходить. Ты носишь моего ребёнка, поэтому будешь хорошо одеваться.

— Да, Забуза-сан, — ответила Хаку, приложив руку к животу.

У них было мало денег, но Забузе удалось раздобыть для Хаку подходящую женскую одежду; это было светло-розовое кимоно, расшитое маленьким красными цветами. Глаза Хаку загорелись, когда она увидела кимоно, и в качестве благодарности крепко обняла Забузу. Как выяснилось, беременность в значительной степени умерила обычную сдержанность Хаку.

— Я так счастлива! — воскликнула она.

Забуза хмыкнул и бросил ей кимоно.

— С этого момента будешь ходить только в нём.

***

Рождение прошло не так гладко, как хотелось бы Забузе.

В палатке ниндзя-медика пахло кровью и лекарствами, но Хаку была в порядке и уже отдыхала. Забуза молча находился рядом с ней, с трудом подавляя беспокойство. На лице Хаку виднелась улыбка. Новорождённый лежал рядом, такой маленький и хрупкий, как птенец.

Этому ребёнку не повезло с миром, в котором он родился. Забуза был скрывавшимся преступником, и с Хаку ситуация обстояла не намного лучше. У них не было деревни, которую они могли бы назвать домом…

Казалось, Хаку прочитала эмоции Забузы, поскольку ободряюще дотронулась до его руки.

— Хочешь подержать ребёнка?

— Не особо, — попытался отмазаться мечник, но Хаку всё равно передала ему малыша.

***

Забуза уставился на свёрток, который сонно хлопал ресницами, и крепче прижал к своей груди. Этот крошечный комочек был его сыном. Забуза осторожно прикоснулся к лицу новорождённого — его кожа была мягкой, как персиковый пушок. Даже если родословная Хаку по большому счёту была неизвестна, этот малыш мог унаследовать много отличных черт от Забузы.

Будь Забуза кем-то сентиментальным, то непременно расплакался бы, растрогавшись. Вместо этого он хмыкнул в знак одобрения.

***

Когда Забуза успел стать мягким? Он вспомнил эпизод на мосту — нет, не тогда.

Он напрягал память, но тщетно; Забуза относился к Хаку почти так же, как всегда — как к кому-то достаточно полезному — но за это время она стала… _драгоценной_ для него. Не то, чтобы она не была драгоценной прежде. Она была драгоценным оружием с драгоценными генами и драгоценной способностью, которая поможет Забузе подчинить Скрытый Туман, если он посчитает нужным. Но недавно всё стало немного иначе. Ему не нравилось, когда Хаку причиняли боль. Он не хотел отправлять её в бой, тем более, что теперь она была с ребёнком.

Но сейчас? Когда она сидела у костра, пламя которого отбрасывало тень на неё и ребёнка? Если бы Забуза себя не уважал, то ощутил бы что-то вроде сопливой гордости, душевной боли или чего-то ещё, лирично обжигающего грудь. Но он всё-таки был Забузой, поэтому, само собой, все странные чувства списал на расстройство желудка.

***

Хаку вновь отправилась собирать травы — это была работа, которую Забуза в значительной степени игнорировал, хотя альтернатива в виде сидения с непоседливым ребёнком тоже не особо радовала. И хотя Хаку настаивала на том, что могла и сына взять с собой, Забуза был против этой идеи. С ребёнком Хаку не сможет уворачиваться, если на неё нападут. Лучше уж он побудет рядом с Забузой, на всякий случай.

Поэтому сейчас мечник сидел на корточках на земле, раздражённо наблюдая за тем, как Хаку собирала травы и, улыбаясь, взаимодействовала с щебечущими птицами.

— Пф-ф, бесполезная трата времени, — произнёс Забуза, когда ребёнок рядом с ним захныкал. И во что превратилась его жизнь?

— Забуза-сан, позволь мне, — Хаку подошла и, взяв ребёнка, посадила его на свои колени. Малыш начал радостно агукать. Забуза хмыкнул, не скрывая раздражения.

— Хаку, как мне завладеть Скрытым Туманом, если ты играешь в лесную принцессу и возишься с ребёнком?

Хаку улыбнулась (она совсем перестала реагировать на его угрожающий тон, и это тоже бесило мечника).

— Ты с утра слишком раздражён, — мягко отозвалась она.

— Мне нравилось гораздо больше, когда ты была пацаном, — проворчал Забуза.

— В самом деле? — Хаку воспользовалась случаем и обвила руки вокруг талии Забузы.

— Да, — буркнул он, — чёрт возьми, Хаку, прекрати! Я пытаюсь поговорить!

— М-м, — сладко протянула она.

— Я твой хозяин, а ты мой инструмент, — холодно произнёс Забуза.

— Да, Забуза-сан, — в этот момент малыш икнул, и Хаку засмеялась.

— Если ты перестанешь быть мне полезной, я заменю тебя, — продолжал он.

— Он этого не сделает, — сказала Хаку, обращаясь к ребёнку. Забуза бросил на неё свирепый взгляд.

Проклятье. Пошло оно всё к чёрту.

***

Забуза предположил, что появление ребёнка, должно быть, превратило мозг Хаку в жижу. Конечно, во время родов она потеряла достаточно крови и получила мелкие травмы, поэтому вполне могла съехать с катушек.

Он был Забузой, Демоном Скрытого Тумана. Он жаждал крови и смерти, хотел почувствовать запах павших врагов…

— … и итоге был одомашнен, — пробормотал он про себя, — как, чёрт возьми, это случилось?

На этот вопрос у него не было ответа.

***

Хуже быть не могло, пока один из ниндзя-охотников не догнал его. Незнакомец в маске вложил клинок в ножны и отступил назад.

Забуза стиснул зубы.

— Чего тебе?

— Я не собирался драться с тобой, — ответил ниндзя, и Забуза недоумевающе на него взглянул, — я пришёл с сообщением от старейшин, сказать, что ты больше не угроза. Поздравляю с пополнением в семье.

— Я… — Забуза моргнул, — я — Демон! Монстр Кровавого Тумана! Как ты смеешь не считать меня угрозой?

Ниндзя-охотник пожал плечами.

— За тобой будут приглядывать время от времени. Но до тех пор, прощай.

Он исчез в клубе дыма.

А Забуза скорее предпочёл бы умереть.

***

— Но ведь это отличная возможность, — возразила Хаку.

Забуза сидел за столом, совершенно подавленный. Вокруг него ползал их первенец, а Хаку поглаживала круглый живот, в котором носила второго ребёнка.

— Забуза-сан, они больше не ждут тебя. Их оборона снизится. Так будет легче.

Мечник поднял на неё глаза. Хаку была права. Скрытый Туман его опасно недооценивает… а разве не так люди в итоге выигрывают битвы?

***

Они находились на улице, расчищая дорожку от снега и собирая дрова, когда их ребёнок издал шум. Забуза оглянулся. Малыш манипулировал маленьким пузырьком воды.

— Хаку, смотри, — позвал он, привлекая её внимание.

Хаку вскрикнула, а затем крепко обняла сына. На её глаза наворачивались слёзы.

— Я не последняя, — всхлипывая, шептала она, — я не последняя…

Забуза хмыкнул и указал на её живот.

— Судя по всему, сын тоже не будет последним.

На мгновение в нём вспыхнуло что-то вроде гордости; он закинул связку дров на плечо и вошёл в дом, позволив Хаку поиграть с ребёнком на улице.

***

Они проснулись от звука стрел, врезавшихся в их дом.

Забуза вскочил, увидев пламя, постепенно окружавшее их. Сквозь дым он едва мог разглядеть группу ниндзя-охотников в масках.

Он схватил Хаку за руку и потянул её за собой, а сына посадил на спину. Но Хаку была беременна; она не могла передвигаться с его скоростью и почти сразу же споткнулась, едва не упав.

Забуза загородил её собой и вытащил меч. В их сторону снова полетели стрелы, и Забуза подтолкнул Хаку.

— Уходи отсюда! — крикнул он. Хаку изумлённо посмотрела на него, помедлив, но взяла сына за руку и убежала.

Стрелы пронзали его грудь и спину. Похожая ситуация происходила тогда на мосту, но сейчас было гораздо хуже — наконечники стрел были пропитаны ядом.

— Забуза-сан!

Зрение мечника начало расплываться. _Хаку, бестолочь, уходи_.

***

Забуза не был уверен, что попал в рай, но продолжал смотреть на Хаку, которая всхлипывала и тащила его тело. Он не стал сопротивляться, лишь убедился, что с ней всё в порядке.

Она была достаточно умна и быстра для того, чтобы успеть унести его прежде, чем ниндзя-охотник вернулся ради уничтожения его тела. Забуза хорошо тренировал её.

***

Была ли это загробная жизнь? Стоило ли беспокоиться о чём-то?

Забуза видел Хаку, которая была уже на восьмом месяце беременности, видел сына. Беременная женщина и ребёнок были главными целями тех ублюдков, но даже в своём положении Хаку смогла противостоять им. Когда они неожиданно достигли ворот Конохи, Забуза подумал, что у него начались галлюцинации.

Он узнал девчонку с розовыми волосами; она выглядела старше. И, судя по всему, знала, что делать.

Он потерял сознание.


	3. Глава 3. Оденься как парень

Было раннее утро. Забуза открыл глаза и увидел, как Хаку тихо выскользнула из кровати. Он заметил изящный изгиб её спины и то, как её тёмные волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по узким плечам. Хаку двинулась в сторону окна, и глаза Забузы расширились, стоило ему увидеть, как тусклый утренний свет отразился на её коже.

И как, чёрт возьми, он сразу не догадался, что Хаку была женщиной? Забуза некоторое время пристально смотрел на неё, а затем с раздражением перевернулся.

— Забуза-сан?

Он обернулся. Хаку склонилась над ним, прижимая халат к груди.

— Что-то не так? — спросила она, на что мечник ответил ей свирепым взглядом.

— Подойди ближе, — приказал он, — ещё ближе, — Хаку робко забралась обратно в кровать, несколько прядей теперь падали на её грудь. Забуза грубо откинул халат, — дерьмо, — он уставился на грудь Хаку, затем посмотрел ей в глаза, — как я мог не замечать этого?

— О… — Хаку покраснела, — я просто привыкла стягивать грудь повязками, Забуза-сан.

— И когда ты успевала?

— Пока Вы спали, — Хаку деликатно поправила одежду, — я была очень осторожна.

— Это уж точно, — глаза мечника сузились. Хаку улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щёку.

Ситуация становилась всё хуже.

Прогуливаясь по рынку, Забуза мрачно наблюдал за Хаку, которая шла впереди, широко улыбалась и сжимала в руке маленькую корзинку, наполненную овощами. Хаку была одета в розовое кимоно, и Забузе совсем не нравилось то, что её грудь была немного видна сверху. Ткань кимоно обтягивала бёдра, и Хаку… так женственно ими покачивала?

— Хаку.

Она обернулась.

— Да, Забуза-сан?

— Твою мать, отдай мне это, — он потянулся к её корзинке, — и какого чёрта ты тут для всех устраиваешь бесплатное шоу?

Хаку растерянно моргнула.

— Я не понимаю…

— Бестолочь, — проворчал Забуза и накинул на её плечи свой плащ, проигнорировав безмятежную улыбку Хаку. Теперь она выглядела ещё более очаровательной, настолько, что окружающие извращенцы и неудачники стали пялиться на неё вдвое больше. Забуза вытащил меч, бросив на каждого угрожающий взгляд и молча приказав всем заткнуться и не путаться под ногами.

***

Прежде чем Забуза принял окончательное решение, потребовалось ещё три похода на рынок и несколько наполовину пьяных засранцев.

— Хаку, — сказал Забуза, — я хочу, чтобы ты одевалась как парень.

Хаку выглядела смущённой.

— Забуза-сан?

Он впился в неё взглядом и провёл пальцами по затёкшей шее, разминая её. Он совсем недавно выбивал дерьмо из ублюдка, посмевшего пялиться на грудь Хаку, и ему за это даже не заплатили. Пора прекращать это дерьмо.

— Просто делай так, как я говорю. Хаку, ты женщина, и для твоей же безопасности будет лучше, если похотливые мудаки будут принимать тебя за сопливого пацана.

— Не смешите меня, Забуза-сан. Я способна постоять за себя, — Хаку слегка обернулась, продолжая мыть посуду. Забуза перехватил её руку.

— А что, если кто-то поймает тебя, а? Что ты будешь делать? — он развернул Хаку лицом к себе и заломил её руку за спину, — от твоей скорости не будет толку, если ты попадёшься, ясно?

— Да, Забуза-сан, — прохрипела от болезненных ощущений Хаку.

— «Да, Забуза-сан», — передразнил её мечник, — что, если сейчас на моём месте был бы один из тех ублюдков с рынка? Когда ты была в образе парня, всё, к чему они могли стремиться — это перерезать тебе горло. Но сейчас, — он ещё сильнее выкрутил её руку, заставив вскрикнуть, — сейчас они спокойно изнасилуют тебя.

— Но я всё ещё могу складывать печати, — яростно возразила Хаку, — мне даже не понадобятся обе руки, так что…

Забуза с силой прижал её к стене и коленом раздвинул её ноги.

— А если обе твои руки будут связаны? Эти люди сильнее тебя. Крупнее тебя. И ты всё ещё думаешь, что сможешь их одолеть?

Он низко рычал ей на ухо.

— Хаку, если сможешь оттолкнуть меня — я поверю в то, что ты способна за себя постоять. Только вот незадача — прямо сейчас я могу без труда сломать тебе шею, если захочу.

— Забуза-сан, — Хаку вяло толкнула его, покраснев, — прошу прощения. Я позволила себе лишнего.

— Бестолочь, — проворчал Забуза и отпустил её. Хаку выглядела расстроенной, и это безумно его раздражало, — просто делай, как я говорю, — он развернулся и ушёл, захлопнув дверь.

***

Хаку снова стягивала свою грудь. Забуза с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как она всё сильнее и сильнее затягивала повязки, до тех пор, пока у её груди не исчезло какое-либо подобие женственности.

Хаку выполнила его приказ неожиданно спокойно. Забуза ожидал, что она заплачет или, по крайней мере, уставится на него взглядом побитого раненого щенка, отчего мечник обычно чувствовал себя плохо и одновременно злился. Но Хаку, казалось, была в порядке. Даже что-то подпевала себе под нос. Забуза непонимающе на неё уставился.

— Какого чёрта ты такая бодрая? — проворчал он, на что Хаку ответила улыбкой.

— Потому что Забуза-сан заботится о моём благополучии, — произнесла она и, встав, надела на себя зелёное мальчишечье кимоно. Забуза всё ещё мог разглядеть изгибы её талии и бёдер, но затем Хаку потянула за пояс один, два, три раза, визуально расширив талию, пока она не стала такой же прямой, как у любого парня, — Вы не хотите, чтобы меня обижали.

— Я не хочу каждый раз бить ублюдкам морды из-за тебя. И вообще заткнись, — мрачно отозвался мечник, но Хаку продолжала улыбаться.

Забуза смотрел, как она ходила по комнате, как её тело покрывали несколько слоёв ткани. И как Хаку могла двигаться в этом? В стягивающих повязках, в ткани, утолщающей её талию, и во всём остальном.

Забузе даже обычные рубашки не нравились, поскольку они ограничивали его движения. Поэтому сейчас он был впечатлён.

Кроме того, то, что Хаку снова начала одеваться как парень, разнообразило их интимную жизнь. Забуза разматывал ткань слой за слоем — прямо как ребёнок, который открывает рождественский подарок. Хаку взвизгивала, смеялась, краснела, и не было в мире ничего более восхитительного и приятного, чем её грудь, освобождавшаяся от повязок.

Он жёстко трахал её около стола, за которым они обычно ели. Время от времени Хаку вяло сопротивлялась и пыталась оттолкнуть его, но это только заставляло Забузу брать её ещё сильнее.

— Думаешь, меня это остановит? — прорычал мечник. Хаку будет биться, кричать и стонать до тех пор, пока он не будет удовлетворён.

— Забуза-сан?

— М-м?

Хаку прижалась к нему уже на кровати, и её длинные тёмные волосы прилипли к его коже.

— Я кончила, — прошептала она.

— И?

— Я кончила дважды, — Хаку густо покраснела и прикоснулась губами к обнажённой груди Забузы, после чего начала покрывать её поцелуями. Забуза сразу попытался отстраниться от неё.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — воскликнул он, но Хаку просто улыбалась. Её губы были мягкими, она снова поцеловала его грудь. — Хаку…

Она забралась на него сверху. Тёмные пряди падали на её лицо как чёрная занавеска.

— Забуза-сан.

— Хаку, я пытаюсь спать.

— Да, Забуза-сан.

Однако эта проклятая женщина снова склонилась над ним, и Забуза приглушённо застонал, когда она мягко укусила его кожу.

— Хаку, блядь, прекрати это.

Но его член уже стоял и находился в опасной близости к её влагалищу.

— Дерьмо, — выругался Забуза. Хаку улыбнулась и чертовски скромно опустилась на всю его длину, со стоном начав двигаться.

Будь на её месте любая другая женщина, и Забуза уже выбросил бы её из постели. Будь на её месте любой мужчина, и Забуза без колебаний сломал бы ему шею. Но это была проклятая Хаку. Хаку, которая стонала так мягко и отчаянно, что Забуза начал сдаваться.

— Чёрт возьми, Хаку, — простонал он, — блядь.

Она слегка наклонилась вперёд, балансируя и двигаясь быстрее. Её бёдра со шлепками ударялись о его кожу, наполняя всю комнату этими характерными звуками.

Разум Забузы вернулся к моментам из прошлого, когда он приводил домой грязных шлюх, чтобы удовлетворить свои нужды. Он помнил угрюмый, безмолвный взгляд на лице Хаку всякий раз, когда приходил с одной из проституток. Хаку наблюдала за ним с тихой ненавистью. Тогда Забузе казалось, что у пацана просто были какие-то высокоморальные тараканы в голове, не позволяющие спать с проститутками, но теперь он понял.

Простыни шуршали от каждого её движения. Каждый раз она низко и сладко стонала, волосы падали ей на лицо, а пальцы стискивали его плечи. Руки Забузы обвились вокруг талии Хаку, помогая ей сохранять равновесие. Ни одна из его бывших шлюх не умела трахаться так, как Хаку. Её миниатюрные ладони скользили по его груди, она покусывала и посасывала его кожу. Хаку уже запомнила, что Забуза любил, чтобы она проводила языком по его шее и лизала кожу, как беззащитный котёнок. Как профессиональная проститутка.

Хаку двигалась так быстро и так низко наклонилась, что её грудь едва не упиралась в лицо мечника. Он протянул ладони к её груди, сжимая и большим пальцем поглаживая шрам.

Шрам. Забуза отвёл глаза, концентрируясь на соске, и обхватил его губами, услышав негромкий стон Хаку.

— Забуза-сан, — она покраснела, задыхаясь от активных движений, — Забуза-сан, я уже почти, — она перешла на крик, — я правда почти…

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Забуза. Хаку ускорилась ещё сильнее.

— Я кончаю, — простонала она, — кончаю, кончаю, кон…

Она кончила. Забуза почувствовал, как её мышцы сжались вокруг его члена. Хаку вздрогнула, поверхностно дыша от оргазма, и только после того, как её тело обмякло и упало на него, Забуза позволил себе присоединиться к ней на пике удовольствия.

Отдышавшись и приведя сердцебиение в норму, Забуза ощутил, как Хаку оставляла поцелуи на его шее. Что ж. У Забузы не осталось сил на то, чтобы сказать Хаку, как это чертовски раздражало. И дело было не в брезгливости. Это была принципиальная позиция.

Когда поцелуи прекратились, Забуза понял, что Хаку заснула; он почти чувствовал её улыбку на своей коже.

— Наконец-то, блядь, — проворчал он и, приобняв Хаку, тоже погрузился в сон.

***

Забуза спал по ночам, однако с годами тренировок он научился сохранять бдительность даже во сне. Почувствовав, как пошевелилась Хаку, он расслабился, осознав, что это был не ниндзя-охотник или вражеский шиноби, а именно Хаку. Мечник решил не показывать признаков пробуждения, поскольку в противном случае бестолковая ученица опять прожужжит ему все уши.

Он почувствовал, как Хаку прикоснулась губами к его обнажённому плечу, а затем прижалась сзади к его спине. Честно говоря, если бы на её месте была другая женщина, Забуза и вправду давно выкинул бы её из постели. Сейчас же мечник был совершенно неподвижен, надеясь на то, что Хаку прекратит страдать ерундой и снова уснёт. Однако её маленькие руки обвились вокруг его талии, а щекой Хаку прижалась к его спине.

— Забуза-сан, — едва слышно прошептала она, — я люблю Вас.

Забуза пристально смотрел в стену. Снаружи раздавался стрекот насекомых в траве; дул лёгкий ветерок, а через окно напротив можно было разглядеть туман, который, сливаясь с лунными лучами, обволакивал вершины деревьев. Хаку сзади вздохнула, и Забуза почувствовал, как она прижалась ещё сильнее.

— Я знаю, что Вы, наверное, не хотели бы это услышать, — тихо произнесла она, — но это правда. И это всегда приятно говорить.

Забуза ничего не ответил, почувствовав, как Хаку пальцами провела по его волосам.

— Я всегда считала себя ненужной, — продолжила она, — но теперь я рядом с Вами. Я очень рада, что оказалась для Вас полезной. Во всех смыслах.

Простыни зашуршали, и Хаку вновь обвила руками талию мечника. А потом…

Он услышал это: негромкие всхлипывающие звуки. Хаку плакала.

Нет, он не будет этого делать. Он не…

— В чём дело? — пересилив себя, спросил он. Хаку отстранилась, удивлённая.

— Забуза-сан, я… думала, что Вы спите.

— Ты меня разбудила, — проворчал мечник, — какого чёрта ты плачешь?

— Я не… — лицо Хаку помрачнело.

— Ты плачешь, — сказал Забуза, возможно, не так мягко, как ему бы хотелось, но достаточно для того, чтобы удивить Хаку, — это же не из-за того, что ты говорила, верно? Потому что чертовски очевидно, что я тоже тебя люблю, иначе не терпел бы всё это дерьмо.

Глаза Хаку расширились.

— Забуза-сан?

— Бестолочь, — Забуза повернулся к ней спиной, — повторять не собираюсь. Спи.

— Да, Забуза-сан.

Он снова почувствовал, как она прижалась к его спине. Прошло мгновение, прежде чем Забуза перевернулся и притянул Хаку к груди, а затем поцеловал в лоб.

***

Забуза обнаружил, что в том, что Хаку одевалась как парень, были и свои минусы. Они шли по рынку, и Забуза была особенно угрюмым и раздражённым после того, как Хаку невольно погладила его по спине, улыбнувшись.

— Чёрт возьми, Хаку, прекращай. Люди начинают пялиться.

Ладонь Хаку проникла в задний карман на штанах Забузы, и он едва не ударил её по руке. Хаку игриво улыбалась, замечая взгляды прохожих.

— Что ты… — Забуза наконец убрал её руку. Хаку покраснела, — не говори мне, что это часть какого-то твоего дурацкого плана.

Окружающие были шокированы, когда Хаку поднялась на цыпочки и быстро чмокнула Забузу в щёку, а затем прижалась к нему.

Забуза застыл. Все торговки рынка теперь смотрели на них, и Хаку довольно улыбнулась.

На следующий день он выбросил всю старую одежду, угрюмо косясь на Хаку, которая с победоносным видом надевала розовое женское кимоно.


	4. Глава 4. Притворство

— Держи, — Забуза бросил Хаку свой меч.

Хаку поймала его, но лезвие оказалось слишком тяжёлым и заставило её потерять равновесие. Она попыталась поднять меч вертикально, но споткнулась, снова покачнувшись. Забуза бросил на неё свирепый взгляд.

— Бесполезно, — проворчал он и вырвал оружие из её рук, — какая польза от моего ученика-идиота, если он не в состоянии даже меч поднять?

— Забуза-сан, простите меня, — ответила Хаку и покорно опустилась на колени, смотря на землю, — клянусь Вам, я исправлю свою бесполезность.

— Хм-м, — Забуза продолжал свирепо на неё смотреть.

***

Было раннее утро. Забуза после пьяной и развратной ночи спал на соломенном матрасе в угле комнаты. Хаку осторожно встала, зажгла свечу и покинула комнату, стараясь не шуметь.

Рассвет ещё не наступил, но Хаку могла слышать тихое щебетание птиц и шелест травы на ветру. Хаку поставила свечу и стянула с себя толстую брезентовую рубашку. Откинув её в сторону, она взяла жёсткие повязки, которые Забуза обычно использовал для того, чтобы связывать голени и костяшки, и начала медленно стягивать грудь. Это был болезненный процесс; с каждым оборотом Хаку применяла больше силы, слегка морщась. Повернувшись боком, она взглянула на своё отражение в зеркале; выпуклая грудь, которая угрожала разоблачить обман, теперь была удобно спрятана, и довольная Хаку надела свою рубашку обратно.

Вернувшись в комнату, она остановилась в дверном проёме и молча посмотрела на спящего Забузу. Прошлая ночь была жаркой, и мечник заснул без рубашки. В полумраке Хаку видела шрамы на его теле, и внезапно ей захотелось провести языком по каждой зазубренной отметине, но Хаку быстро отогнала от себя эти мысли. Покраснев, она тихо закрыла дверь.

***

— Тебе нравится пожёстче, не так ли?

Лицо женщины было покрыто слоем вызывающего макияжа; Забуза хмыкнул, а затем бросил ей несколько монет.

— Заткнись, — отозвался он, — я плачу тебе не за болтовню.

Женщина взвизгнула, когда Забуза толкнул её к стене.

Сквозь щель в двери Хаку мрачно наблюдала за ними. Забуза был слишком занят проституткой, чтобы заметить ученика. Хаку видела, как руки проститутки плотно прижимались к загорелой спине Забузы; видела, как перекатывались мышцы под кожей его рук и спины, когда он вколачивался в проститутку. Звуки влажных шлепков плоти о плоть наполнили комнату.

Хаку не впервые с тихой ненавистью следила за происходящим; женщины из борделей и переулков, дешёвые и пахнувшие потом и сигаретами. Хаку с Забузой часто меняли деревни, и мечник каждый раз рыскал по ночам, чтобы удовлетворить свои грубые инстинкты и чтобы понять, что может предложить та или иная деревня.

Резкие прерывистые вздохи, ритмичные шлепки; Хаку свернулась калачиком на своей кровати, пытаясь игнорировать это. Грубый секс, жёсткий секс. Хаку инстинктивно сжала бёдра, а её разум вернулся к идеальному телу Забузы, его мускулистой спине, его наготе, которую Хаку наблюдала без ведома мечника. Слегка вздохнув, Хаку сильнее прижалась бёдрами к матрасу, тяжело дыша и слушая, как в соседней комнате Забуза трахался с проституткой.

Затем она неосознанно начала трогать себя, тихо постанывая и надавливая подушечками пальцев на клитор. Чем активнее Забуза вколачивался в ту женщину, тем быстрее Хаку шевелила пальцами.

Дверь распахнулась. Хаку вздрогнула и попыталась убрать руку, но Забуза, вмиг оказавшись рядом, перехватил её и болезненно прижал к матрасу.

— Эй! — в комнату заглянула проститутка. — Что, чёрт возьми, произошло?

— Мелкий извращенец подглядывал за нами, — Забуза дёрнул Хаку за руку, — попробуешь сделать это снова, и я тебя убью, понял?

— Забуза-сан… Простите меня, Забуза-сан…

— Идиот! — прорычал мечник и ударил по спинке кровати чуть выше головы Хаку.

— Ой, — прокомментировала увиденное проститутка, — я забираю свои деньги и ухожу.

Забуза проигнорировал её, когда она собрала свою одежду и захлопнула дверь.

Унижение. Это чувство плотно обосновалось в груди Хаку. Она любила и хотела Забузу, но он никогда не захочет её. Никогда.

Хаку начала плакать.

Это был неловкий момент, когда Забуза просто стоял и смотрел на неё, как она рыдала подобно ребёнку. Её плечи дрожали. Слёзы катились по её покрасневшему лицу, и Хаку с шумными всхлипами вытирала нос. Забуза молча сел рядом, и кровать немного прогнулась под его весом.

— Эй, — позвал он её, — дитя.

Хаку подняла голову. Забуза не смотрел на неё; его глаза были направлены на дверь.

Затем мечник потёр шею, разминая.

— Для начала вытри свои руки, — он бросил Хаку тряпку. Она густо покраснела и со стыдом вытерла руки, — дерьмо, — выругался Забуза.

Хаку уставилась на пол, всё ещё сотрясаясь от рыданий, в то время как мечник, казалось, считал деревянные половицы, как будто размышляя над тем, что сказать.

— Я должен был позволить тебе попробовать с ней, — наконец продолжил он, — по крайней мере, тебе не пришлось бы дрочить, — он снова потёр шею, как будто смутившись, — я тоже делал это, когда был ребёнком, — добавил он, — наверное, поэтому мне сейчас хватает сил держать свой меч.

Хаку шумно сглотнула. Забуза решительно на неё посмотрел.

— Я должен привести для тебя одну, — заявил он.

— Ч-что? — глаза Хаку расширились. Забуза поправил свою маску.

— Шлюху, — пояснил он, — ты ведь уже в том возрасте, верно?

Хаку уставилась на него.

— Одну. Завтра, — Забуза снова отвёл взгляд, словно подбирая правильные слова, — это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

***

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дала ему? — насмешливо спросила проститутка. — Ему? Да у него даже голос ещё не начал ломаться.

— Безмозглая пизда, не смей оскорблять этого парня! Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе хоть что-то заплатил.

Хаку стояла позади них, обречённо слушая, как Забуза продолжал переговоры, в которых он вёл себя так же, как в сексе: жёстко, быстро и неумолимо, и вскоре проститутка согласилась.

— И будь с ним помягче, — предупредил Забуза, — или я перережу твоё грёбаное горло.

Хаку паниковала всю ночь. Расхаживала по комнате в своих повязках на груди, в которых даже не могла нормально дышать. Дверь открылась, и проститутка угрюмо взглянула на неё, скрестив руки на груди, после чего села на кровать.

— Хаку, я ухожу, — сказал Забуза, — трахни её хорошенько, ты меня понял?

— Да, Забуза-сан, — Хаку покраснела, и мечник закрыл дверь.

Хаку нервно ёрзала на месте, а проститутка сверлила её скучающим взглядом.

— Может, уже приступим? — нетерпеливо произнесла она.

Запустив пару игл в шею проститутки, Хаку подняла её тело и переложила на диван. Проститутка должна была проснуться через несколько часов. «И никто не пострадал», — подумала Хаку.

***

Когда у Хаку начались месячные, она старалась скрывать всё прежде, чем Забуза успевал бы заметить её состояние. Но мечник обладал превосходным нюхом; почуяв кровь, он бросил взгляд на ученика.

— Хаку, — обратился он к ней, — ты ранен?

— Что? Нет, Забуза-сан. Вам показалось, — ответила она. Забуза прищурился и с подозрением навис над ней.

Хаку никогда не попадалась. Да и Забуза не слишком заострял на этом внимание, полагая, что у неё не было причин лгать.

***

Голова Хаку откинулась на холодные доски, ударившись, когда Забуза сильными руками толкнул ученицу на пол. Он целовал её, его рот был влажным и горячим. Рука Хаку тянулась вверх, дыхание было частым и поверхностным, а ноги — грубо раздвинуты.

— Забуза-сан, — кровь в её ушах оглушительно стучала, — Забуза-сан, пожалуйста…

Он резким движением стянул штаны, потянулся руками к её халату и…

Вошёл в неё. Сильным толчком, болезненно пронзившим её подобно лезвию ножа. Хаку зажмурилась, потому что так давно желала этого, желала больше всего на свете. Боль обжигала её, но не была чужда ощущению, как кунай тонул в её плоти, не была чужда жгучему жару сенбона, разрывавшего кожу. Забуза толкался, до синяков сжимая пальцами её руки, и по щекам Хаку потекли слёзы.

Всё закончилось быстро. Забуза тяжело дышал, волосы прилипли к его лбу, и Хаку почувствовала пульсацию его члена внутри. Почему-то от этого она расплакалась ещё сильнее.

— Хаку, — Забуза, наконец, вытащил из неё член, и Хаку с удивлением заметила беспокойство в глазах мечника, — я причинил тебе боль.

— Я в порядке, — её голос был слишком тихим и слабым. Забуза покачал головой.

— Меня не проведёшь, — ответил он, и Хаку почувствовала, как его рука нежно погладила её ногу. В тусклом свете Хаку увидела мазок крови на внутренней стороне её бедра. Забуза осторожно прикоснулся к её покрасневшим складкам, и Хаку слегка поморщилась. Тогда Забуза медленно убрал руку, а затем смочил кончики пальцев своей слюной.

У Хаку пересохло во рту. Она с изумлением наблюдала, как Забуза надавил влажными подушечками пальцев на её клитор. Хаку ахнула и откинула голову назад. Забуза же не сводил с неё глаз.

— З-забуза… сан… ох.

Оргазм настиг её внезапно, удивив обоих.

Её дыхание выровнялось, шум в ушах утих. Забуза всё ещё смотрел на неё, и его глаза блестели в темноте.

***

Хаку вспомнила свою первую тренировку. Как потом болели мышцы, и она едва находила в себе силы, чтобы стоять.

Забуза толкнул её к столу, после чего взял сзади. Ей больше не было больно, он навалился на неё, прижавшись щекой к её коже. Она была инструментом Забузы, и ей нравилось то, как он относился к ней.

Мечник грубо схватил её за бёдра и развернул к себе так, чтобы она могла смотреть на него. Хаку застонала. От того, как его толстый член вонзался в неё, она ощущала слабость в коленях. Хаку простонала громче и сжала рукой бицепс Забузы. Его мышцы были жёсткими и напряжёнными, и Хаку до сих пор удивлялась, как такой мужчина хотел её, брал её.

На этот раз она кончила быстрее от дополнительного трения о её клитор. Мечник вскоре присоединился к ней, едва не упав на неё.

***

Иногда она думала об этом. Как отец убил её мать. Они должны были любить друг друга. Что могло изменить их отношения?

— Твой папаша был грёбаным трусом, — сказал Забуза, — если бы он был жив, я лично перерезал бы его грёбаное горло.

После этого он молча наклонился к мечу и начал затачивать лезвие. Хаку уставилась на его руки, которыми он придерживал её, пока она сидела у него на коленях. Люди должны быть использованы. Или выброшены как бесполезные. Она моргнула, пытаясь остановить слезинку, начавшую скатываться, а Забуза безмолвно притянул её ближе.

— Бестолочь, — проворчал он, — хватит ныть. Это раздражает.

Хаку печально фыркнула, и мечник убрал прядь волос с её лица. Больше они не разговаривали. Хаку вытирала слёзы, а Забуза молча сидел рядом с ней.

***

Хаку держалась в стороне, когда Забуза общался с хозяином гостиницы, пересчитывая деньги и резервируя комнату.

— Для Вас и Вашей жены? — уточнил хозяин.

— Да, — коротко ответил Забуза, прежде чем Хаку успела что-либо сказать.

— Жены? — она наблюдала за тем, как Забуза положил свой рюкзак. Его меч, прислонённый к стене, слабо поблескивал в полумраке, — Забуза-сан, мы не женаты.

Он раздражённо фыркнул.

— Но пилишь ты меня так, будто мы уже сто лет в браке. Так к чему грёбаные формальности?

Счастливая улыбка появилась на её лице, и Хаку, быстро шагнув вперёд, поцеловала мечника в щёку.

— Эй, и что это было?

— Ничего, — ответила она, — я просто очень счастлива.

— Ну-ну, — по привычке проворчал Забуза, — а теперь заткнись.

Хаку буквально почувствовала, как он тоже улыбался под маской.


	5. Глава 5. Воспоминания о мече

— Хаку, — произнёс Забуза, — я отдам тебе свой меч.

— Забуза-сан? — Хаку недоумевающе моргнула.

Мечник закатил глаза.

— Мой меч, — повторил он, — когда я умру, он достанется тебе.

Хаку продолжала растерянно смотреть.

Возможно, это была не самая лучшая его идея.

***

Семь Великих мечей Скрытого Тумана передавались из поколения в поколение, и все мечники, обладавшие фамильным оружием, становились величайшими. Забузе было небезразлично, кто унаследует меч после его смерти, однако с потенциальным наследником меча он предпочитал быть бдительным. И спать теперь будет намного хуже, постоянно думая о вероятности того, что «наследник» убьёт его во сне. Это было слишком ожидаемо.

— Подними его, — приказал Забуза. На лбу Хаку проступили капли пота, и она, неуклюже подняв меч, качнулась, не справляясь с его весом. Забуза хмыкнул. — Ещё раз.

Тренировки Хаку оказались менее плодотворными, чем он ожидал. Его ученик был быстрым и сильным, но физически слабым, особенно в верхней части тела. Забуза с каменным лицом наблюдал за тем, как Хаку пришлось пробежать несколько метров, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не уронить меч. Забуза окинул ученика свирепым взглядом.

— Бестолочь, — прорычал он и толкнул Хаку на землю, — двадцать отжиманий. Даже грёбаному ребёнку это под силу.

Хаку начала делать отжимания. Раз. Два. Глаза Забузы сузились, когда он заметил, как у ученика задрожали локти.

Возможно, это была плохая идея. Возможно, ему следовало подождать, пока ученик не достигнет половой зрелости, но Хаку уже исполнилось пятнадцать, хотя его голос до сих пор не сломался. Забуза был нетерпелив. Возможно, Хаку быстрее станет мужчиной, если мечник разок надерёт ему задницу.

— Достаточно, — произнёс Забуза, — от столь жалкого зрелища у меня башка разболелась.

— Простите, Забуза-сан.

Он забрал свой меч и покинул тренировочную площадку.

***

Хаку полировала свои сенбоны, когда Забуза поставил перед ней два ведра.

— Забуза-сан?

— Нужно наполнить их водой, иди за мной, — приказал мечник. Хаку улыбнулась и радостно последовала за ним; оба ведра мягко упиралась в её бока.

У ручья Хаку наполнила вёдра до краёв и посмотрела на Забузу, который ответил ей свирепым взглядом.

— Подними их и не отпускай. Держи руки вытянутыми…

— Забуза-сан?

— Ты слаб, — объяснил мечник, — скорость не поможет, если тебя загонят в угол. Так что держи свои грёбаные руки прямыми и не дай вёдрам упасть.

Хаку вытянула руки, держа вёдра параллельно земле. Забуза удовлетворённо хмыкнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Забуза-сан?

Мечник обернулся. Руки Хаку уже начали дрожать.

— Как долго мне держать их?

— Пока мне не наскучит. Я пошёл есть. И если ты, сучонок, уронишь хотя бы одно из вёдер — я об этом всё равно равно узнаю, понял?

— Да, Забуза-сан.

И он ушёл.

***

Ночью Забуза затачивал лезвие своего меча и, прищурившись, наблюдал за тем, как Хаку выполняла простое водное дзюцу и заставляла руки покрываться льдом. Очевидно, лёд был слишком тяжёлым для неё, поэтому Хаку пришлось использовать свою особую способность, чтобы поднимать руки и удерживать их на весу.

— Опять ныть будешь? — спросил мечник.

— Нет, Забуза-сан, — отозвалась Хаку, — Вы тренируете меня для того, чтобы сделать сильнее.

— Хм, — промычал Забуза. Как ни странно, ответ ученика неожиданно не вызвал у него раздражения. Он смотрел на то, как Хаку наклонялась вперёд, пряди волос свободно падали на её лицо и плечи. Как бы выглядел его ученик после достижения половой зрелости? Забуза попытался представить. У Хаку была длинная шея, спина со слабо выделившимися мышцами. Забуза нахмурился, представляя мышцы ученика более массивными.

— Забуза-сан? — взглянула на него Хаку. — В чём дело?

— Убери это, — приказал мечник. Хаку покраснела (что за тупой румянец, как у девки?) и откинула прядь волос за ухо, — дерьмо, — проворчал Забуза. Хаку застенчиво улыбнулась.

***

— Забуза-сан!

На них хлынул ливень после раската грома. Забуза был ранен, он уронил свой меч, вражеский ниндзя приближался.

Он не видел крови, что сочилась из его ран, его зрение затуманивалось и расплывалось. Вспышка. Хаку бросилась вперёд, волосы развевались вокруг её лица, когда она схватила его меч. Вспышка. Хаку замахнулась изо всех сил, и меч под идеальным углом рассёк врага. Хлынула кровь, смешавшаяся с дождём.

— Хаку…

Она улыбнулась, её лицо было покрыто грязью. Она подняла Забузу, помогая опереться на своё плечо.

— Хаку… как, чёрт возьми, ты это сделала?

— Сделала что, Забуза-сан? — спросила она и потащила его к холму, после чего прислонила его тело к стволу большого дерева, защищавшего их от шторма.

— Меч. Дерьмо. Я думал, тебе не под силу удерживать его…

— Ты был в опасности, — Хаку принялась очищать его раны, — ты самый драгоценный человек для меня, Забуза-сан, и знание этого делает меня сильнее.

Чёртова женщина. Глупая. Это было так похоже на ситуацию на мосту. Забуза был в бешенстве, но руки Хаку слишком мягко прикасались к нему, а он ослаб от потери большого количества крови, поэтому просто отпустил свою злость.


	6. Глава 6. Кимоно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие в главе происходит до беременности Хаку.

Забуза был раздражён. Он ждал Хаку почти целый час.

— Хаку, — проворчал он, — что ты, чёрт возьми, там делаешь?

— Простите, Забуза-сан, — послышался её голос из-за ширмы, — я не совсем поняла, как это обернуть.

Забуза закатил глаза и тяжело опустился на кровать. Хаку чуть ли не умоляла его взять её с собой, чтобы посмотреть на цветущие сакуры.

— Это же целый праздник, — сказала она, — все зажигают фонари и семьями выходят на берег, — она так долго ныла и упрашивала его, что у мечника разболелась голова.

— Ладно, — отрезал он, — только заткнись, чёрт возьми.

— Забуза-сан?

Он повернул голову на звук.

— Забуза-сан, думаю, я готова.

— Посмотрим, — пробормотал мечник. Честно говоря, ему было любопытно увидеть Хаку в её первом кимоно.

Маленький оранжевый фонарь подсвечивал ширму, из-за которой вышла Хаку. Оранжевый свет отражался на её коже, а кимоно изящными складками обвивалось вокруг её тела.

— Забуза-сан, — пряди волос падали на её лицо по краям, — Вам нравится?

— Дерьмо, — по привычке вырвалось у мечника. От увиденного у него пересохло во рту. Хаку мягко улыбнулась и взяла его за руку.

***

Ночная прогулка среди местных жителей была чертовски смущающей, по крайней мере, для Забузы. Здесь было слишком шумно, слишком суматошно, слишком много грёбаных людишек, которые улыбались, смеялись и зажигали фонари. Хаку держала его за руку и с восторгом осматривала каждую рекламную вывеску, каждое украшение.

— Посмотрите, — воскликнула она, — это же фейерверк.

Забузе захотелось выпить.

Он удовлетворил своё желание в ближайшей забегаловке, пока Хаку сидела рядом и счастливо улыбалась. Бармен наклонился к нему и заговорщицки прошептал, указывая на Хаку:

— Твоя?

Забуза сузил глаза.

— Отвали, — прорычал он, и бармен в беззащитном жесте поднял руки.

Двери распахнулись, но Забуза не спускал глаз с напитка, пока не почувствовал, как чья-то мягкая рука прикоснулась к нему.

— Эй, — обратилась к нему женщина, по своему облику напоминающая дешёвую проститутку, — помнишь меня?

Забуза хмыкнул и выпил ещё раз. Тогда женщина прислонилась к нему, обхватив его руку.

— Она у тебя, конечно, миленькая, — произнесла женщина, намекая на Хаку, — но разве сможет такая скромная леди скрасить твой досуг?

— Тебе-то что? — отозвался Забуза. Позади него Хаку поникла, опустив плечи.

Они молча покинули бар. Хаку перестала улыбаться, и Забуза бросил на неё свирепый взгляд.

— Какого хера ты такая недовольная? — проворчал он. — Я взял тебя на этот долбаный фестиваль?

— Да, Забуза-сан.

Забуза впился в неё взглядом, а затем резко притянул к себе.

Глаза Хаку расширились. Забуза с раздражением сжал её талию.

— Ты моя, — сказал он, — никогда не забывай об этом.

— Да, Забуза-сан.

Хаку снова счастливо улыбалась, и Забуза был доволен.

Той ночью он позаботился о том, чтобы трахнуть её нежно, мягко убирая слои ткани, обнажая и целуя её кожу. Лёжа на боку, он обнимал Хаку за талию. Ей было тепло и хорошо, и Забуза аккуратно погладил шрам на её груди, чувствуя под ладонью ровное сердцебиение.

На следующий день, когда она таскала его по всему городу, скупая сладости и улыбаясь как проклятая фарфоровая кукла, а после затянула в бар, Забуза был шокирован тем, как Хаку заломила руку бармена.

— Он смотрел на меня, — заявила Хаку, и Забуза никогда не чувствовал себя более гордым.


	7. Глава 7. В поисках дома

Сакура стояла на окраине деревни, дрожа от холода и обнимая себя руками. На западных границах Страны Огня должна была проходить миротворческая миссия, но из-за дождя и холода было решено её отложить.

— Смотри, — произнёс постовой, и Сакура прищурилась. Вдалеке она разглядела фигуру женщины, которая, спотыкаясь, тянула за собой ребёнка.

— Возможно, ей нужна помощь, — произнесла Харуно и бросилась вперёд.

Женщина снова споткнулась, но Сакура поймала её за руку.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Женщина подняла глаза — душевные карие глаза — и грустно улыбнулась. Сакура недоумевающе уставилась на неё.

— Хаку?

— Сакура… чан, — пробормотал он, а затем без чувств рухнул на землю. Сакура подняла его на руки.

***

Это и вправду оказался Хаку; воспоминания вернулись к Харуно, когда она обрабатывала его раны. Сакура точно помнила, как он бросился под чидори Какаши-сенсея. Её чакра мягко светилась, пульсируя над грудью Хаку. Тогда он… он умер.

Хаку зашевелился. Ребёнок, цеплявшийся за его руку, посмотрел на Сакуру широко раскрытыми глазами, полными слёз.

— Мы должны идти, — сказал тогда Какаши. Наруто и Сакура смотрели на две фигуры, лежавшие вдалеке на мосту, — нам нужно отвести Саске-куна к врачу. Всё будет в порядке, я обещаю.

Это был последний раз, когда они видели Хаку и Забузу. Сакура была уверена, что они оба умерли. Но Хаку…

Сакура снова посмотрела вниз, на женскую одежду Хаку и круглый живот. Хаку была женщиной, более того — она носила ребёнка. Но что тогда с Забузой?

Хаку пошевелилась; Сакура остановила свою чакру и наклонилась к знакомой.

— Хаку?

Её веки затрепетали. Медленно открыв глаза, она прошептала:

— Сакура?

— Да, — Харуно кивнула и с тревогой взглянула на Хаку, — что произошло?

— Ниндзя-охотники. Они убили Забузу-сана. Я… я не знала, куда ещё пойти.

Рядом заплакал ребёнок. Хаку медленно повернулась и, протянув руку, приобняла его.

— Тише, — сказала она, — будь сильным, малыш.

Ребёнок вытер слёзы и уткнулся головой в руку матери.

***

Хаку рассказала Сакуре свою историю, когда они отправились обратно в центр деревни; как она скрывала свой пол, как их с Забузой обнаружили на мосту.

— Он спрашивал про меня. Ниндзя-медик сказал, что на мосту не было никаких мальчиков, только девушка. Забуза-сан был так смущён… и совершенно ошарашен. Мы провели вместе несколько лет, но он не мог представить меня кем-то другим, кроме как его юным учеником.

— Что было дальше? — поинтересовалась Сакура. Хаку улыбнулась, затем приложила ладонь к животу.

— У нас появились дети, — Хаку взяла сына за руку.

Они достигли квартиры Харуно, и Сакура открыла дверь.

— Я переехала сюда всего пару месяцев назад, и у меня не было времени, чтобы полностью распаковать вещи. Большая часть моего барахла находится в запасной комнате, но мы можем освободить её.

— Хорошая идея, — согласилась Хаку. Сакура включила свет. Комната была маленькой; маленький письменный стол с маленькой кроватью и маленьким книжным шкафом в углу. Вскоре коробки были убраны в сторону. Хаку с улыбкой осматривала комнату, пока ребёнок ползал рядом с ней.

— Сколько ему лет? — спросила Сакура.

— Этой весной будет три, — Хаку снова погладила свой живот, — он станет отличным старшим братом. Забуза-сан…

Голос Хаку дрогнул. Она моргнула несколько раз, после чего продолжила:

— Забуза-сан всегда гордился им.

Сакура молча кивнула.

Ребёнок дотронулся до ноги Хаку, и она, нагнувшись, подняла сына.

— В любом случае, вы можете жить здесь столько, сколько понадобится, — произнесла Харуно, — я назначу тебе встречу с Цунаде-самой позже, если ты примешь решение навсегда стать частью Конохи. Уверена, проблем не возникнет.

— Спасибо, — ответила Хаку, но её глаза оставались печальными.

Сакура нахмурилась и направилась к двери.

— Отдыхайте.

— Спасибо, — повторила Хаку. Ребёнок потянулся к ней и уткнулся лицом в её шею.

***

Сакура проснулась от того, что кто-то громко колотил по входной двери.

— Эй! Сакура-чан! — кричал Наруто, рискуя разбудить всю деревню. — Сакура-чан!

Стук продолжался. Харуно потянулась, протёрла глаза и пошла открывать.

Наруто улыбался; позади него стоял Сай, тоже с улыбкой на лице, только весьма фальшивой.

— Какаши-сенсей сказал, что ты нашла Хаку! — заявил Наруто.

— Ты мог бы спокойнее себя вести? — возмутилась Сакура, но Наруто проигнорировал её и вошёл внутрь.

— Хаку! — позвал он, рыская по квартире. — Как ты? Где ты был? Я думал, что ты мёртв! Я…

Наруто резко остановился, встретившись лицом к лицу с беременной Хаку в женской одежде.

Улыбка Узумаки стала ещё шире.

— Ну и растолстел же ты, даттебайо!

— Наруто, идиот, Хаку беременна, — объяснила Сакура.

— Да? — Наруто сузил глаза. — Но… разве у парней могут быть дети?

— Хаку — девушка, придурок, — раздражённо прошипела Харуно. Хаку миролюбиво улыбнулась.

— Наруто-кун, приятно увидеть тебя снова, — произнесла она. Узумаки смущённо взглянул на неё и почесал затылок, — прошу прощения за путаницу. Я солгала всем вам в тот день. Надеюсь, вы сможете меня простить.

Наруто продолжал смотреть на неё, и между его бровей пролегла складка.

— Подожди… но если Хаку девушка, как она забеременела?

Сакура закатила глаза.

***

Они вместе сидели за столом. Сакура наблюдала, как Наруто дико размахивал столовыми приборами, рассказывая истории о своих подвигах, в то время как Сай продолжал натянуто улыбаться, а Хаку вежливо слушала.

— Это было так здорово, даттебайо! — усмехнувшись, завершил свой рассказ Узумаки.

Позади них что-то двигалось; ребёнок подкрался и смотрел на них большими карими глазами; Сакура была неимоверно благодарна за то, что у Наруто хватило ума не спрашивать о Забузе.

— На твоей родине произошли изменения, — сообщила Сакура. Она зажгла свечу и осторожно поставила её на стол, — сенсей рассказал мне о новой мизукаге. Возможно, ты сможешь вернуться домой.

Глаза Хаку потускнели. Её рука плотно прижалась к животу.

— Забуза-сан был убит ниндзя-охотником, — тихо ответила она, — какая разница, где будет мой дом, если я умерла вместе с ним.

Сакура молча наблюдала за тем, как Хаку подняла своего сына и уложила его спать, а затем подошла к окну. Это напомнило Харуно о Куренай, которая вела себя так же после смерти Асумы. Сакура нахмурилась, увидев, как Хаку прикоснулась к стеклу, и её мрачное отражение покрылось кристалликами льда.


End file.
